A number of foldable sawhorses are known in the prior art in which the hinged portion forms an important part of the device and generally lies in an essentially horizontal plane. In an open position, the side portions are spread apart and their free ends rest on the ground. Examples of this type of sawhorse are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,056 issued to DeLorenzo on Sept. 12, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,746 issued to Juculano on Sept. 15, 1964. Other collapsible sawhorses are known of the type which are hinged at their centers and form, spaced apart, upwardly oriented V-shaped supports in the open position. One example of such a collapsible sawhorse is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,546 issued to Parsons on May 15, 1962.
Sawhorses which are both portable and easily collapsible for storage are particularly needed for cutting up firewood on site in the forest where windfalls or relatively long cut-off length logs are available. A substantial part of the work involved in removing logs from the woodlot is expended in transporting the log to an external location where it is sawed into fireplace length. Use of the present invention makes it possible to enter the woodlot with the sawhorse and to cut the logs into short, usable lengths which are also much more easily transportable from the wood lot.
The present invention meets a long existing need for the woodcutter and permits him to erect and make cuts on his sawhorse without having any parts of it in the path or sweep of the power saw. The manner in which my portable sawhorse is designed and operated makes possible several outside cuts and one inside cut without even moving the log from its initial position on the sawhorse.